One Love, Three Minds
by weecookie
Summary: Boy once blessed with a gift, my seem like a gift to some but to others a curse. There is more to this boy than what meets the eye, his friends only see him at night. Or so they think. YXYY
1. Prologue

Wee Cookie: My new story idea put into a story. Disclamer I don'town Yu-Gi-Oh or Goo Goo Dolls - Iris. All I own is Lara my character.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boy once blessed with a gift, my seem like a gift to some but to others a curse. He thinks of it as a curse, still does now sometimes he thinks of it as a gift. A 16 year old boy with a curse, two identities two separate life's. Yea he likes it sometimes, especially when it means he can talk to the boy he loves with him knowing who he is. There is more to this boy than what meets the eye, his friends only see him at night. Or so they think.

Little Yugi Motou is now 16 and attends the Domino high school for the gifted and talented. But his friends don't know him by Yugi during the day oh no they know him by Aya but don't know of his secret. As you might of guess Yugi isn't a normal teen. He's a little short for his age reaching to a total of 5 feet, his gravity defining hair makes him a grand total of 5 ft 4. When he's seen at night he's usually spotted wearing tight leather mostly black with a few extra leather bracelets and a series of chokers.

At night he hangs out with his closest friends Yami Atemu, Lara Vladislaus, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba. Yami Atemu is like a slightly older and taller version of Yugi, he's more built than Yugi. There are some differences like Yami's hair has more golden bangs that stick up like lightening bolts, and he has blood red crimson eyes where as Yugi has beautiful amethyst eyes, Yami also has bronze kissed skin only a few shades darker than Yugi's pale white skin.

Lara Vladislaus is about the same height as Yami 5 ft 4/5. She has long black hair reaching half way down her back, baring a white bang that hangs down in front of her face. Bright blue eyes that seem to glow like the sea on a bright sunny day. She's slightly tanned like Yami but not as tanned as he is, she's mainly spotted hanging around a short girl at school called Aya and at night she's spotted with Yami and Yugi. Most times Lara is spotted outside of school she's usually spotted with a boy the same height as her with black hair that reaches his shoulders.

Aya when seen during the day, is around 5 ft 5 with long black hair reaching mid way down her back. Bright amethyst eyes like Yugi's, she dresses in mainly tight clothing when around her friends some times even leather. She also attends Domino high school for the gifted and talented.

Yugi hasn't got any parents left due to an evil sorcerer that was jealous of his beauty, after his parent were killed Yugi moved in with his grand-father. His grand-father knew about the curse, it didn't bother him too much. He liked the idea of being able to have a grand daughter and a grandson at a time. Yugi was only living with his grand-father until he started high school, then he had to move closer to the school he still visits his grand-father every now and then. Yugi now lives in a two bed roomed flat 5 minutes away from the school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi's Prov:

_'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep'_

"Argh not again, yet another boring day at school. Awell time to get up I guess." I spoke to myself as I heard the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. Climbing out of my bed I headed over to my wardrobe filled with all different clothing, from girlie clothing all the way to gothic male clothing. With my condition I needed these types of clothing, unlike normal teenagers I had two life's. Two complete personalities, one for day one for night. Both hard to follow.

Grabbing my school uniform consisting of a white or black blouse and a short skirt ending before the knees. I hate the idea that us girls have to wear shirts, I shouldn't say such things I wasn't always a girl during the day, at night I'm not, stupid sorcerer had to make me like this I hate it.

All I had to do now was go meet Lara then continue walking to school, no doubt she would want to go knock on for Yami as well, not that I mind I like him even though he don't like me. Even if he did like me it wouldn't work depending on which me he liked. Now to think where am I meeting Lara again?

A light knock came before two people entered the flat.

"Hey Aya, are you up to school today?"

"I'm not too sure Lara, why what you fancy doing then?"

"Well Aya there is my place or Lara's or here."

"Well err what about you guys fancy staying off. I'm not bothered if we do or not as long as I can change. You two know I hate skirts."

"Go on Aya just change we might as well stay off it's the last day anyway. Are you up for partying tomorrow night?"

"Ah sure, wait tomorrow night? Sorry I can't grandpa wants to see me."

"It's ok Aya-kun, but we need to get you out one night. Yami wants you to work you're magic and get him and Yugi-chan together."

"Oh really, cool." Is this true, way can't he ask me at night and not the day. It's hard enough that I have to carry two phones around. I have two email accounts and two MySpace pages. I really don't want anyone to know, even if they knew I don't have am idea how to break this gift or curse. 'Grandpa never told me not that I asked.

"Aya are you ok?" Lara asked me as she sat down on the black leather sofa.

"Huh? Aye sure, sorry I must have spaced out. Sorry."

"Really Aya what or should I say who are you thinking about?" Yami asked as he came up behind me, god I wish he would wrap his arms around me when he does that. Like how he does to Lara when she thinks about a guy she likes. He's done it a few times but never when I'm pleading for it, or when I need it.

His arms came around my waist as he hugged me gently, he always seemed funny whenever he hugged me. I guess he thought I cuddle to mush like Yugi.

"Honestly Aya you sure you have never met Yugi, You always seem to cuddle like he does."

"Honestly I haven't, I'd like to."

"You will I bet you will." Yami then went and sat beside Lara as she rooted through her bag.

"Hey Aya are we still having our little study session tomorrow after school?"

"Erm sure Lara, just remember you have to go before sun down."

"Sure, how come?"

"You know me I like being alone at night."

"Sure. I might go to the club tomorrow and see who's there."

"You think Yugi will be there Lara?" Yami asked looking all loved up just thinking of his look alike.

"I'm not sure, I will text him later or phone him." I went back into my room so I could change out of those ridicules skirts we had to wear for school, it weren't fair Lara always got a way with wearing skinny jeans but no one else. Finally I get to shove on a good pair of jeans that I wear nearly all the time.

After I put my jeans on I walked back into the living area to see Lara and Yami watching the tv, our favorite dvd full of music. There was one certain song that they were playing right now one that I could relate to. Goo Goo Dolls 'Iris' may favorite part too.

_"And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"_

That's all I wanted him to know was who and what I am. Even though he might not understand I don't quite understand myself. I don't even know how to break the curse or if I do want happens. Do I go back to my normal self back before the curse or do I choose? Would Yami accept me for what I am? Would he mind, how would I tell him? It would be easier to tell Lara first, she's into magic and stuff. She would properly understand me if I were to tell her then tell Yami.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: There we go hope you enjoyed it.

Yugi: You come up with some crazy idea's Chrissy.

Wee Cookie: Thanks, I enjoy having a imagination.

Yami: It's good you do, just quite weird is this idea but you're good at writing stories like this.

Wee Cookie: Thanks, please review and thanks for reading.


	2. Some Kind of Fun

Wee Cookie: Woo here's the new chapter hope you enjoy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat down beside Yami and Lara as we watched some film about a vampire in love with a human but he won't turn her, even if she does remind him of his late wife four hundred years before her. I know Yami liked me but I didn't understand when he put his arm around me. Me being me I laid my head on his chest nearly falling asleep to his heart beat, oh how I could listen to it forever. Only if I could stay here in his arms forever and everything would be ok.

I decided to tell Lara but not yet leave it for another day before I do. I don't know how she would react if I told her yet. I couldn't help myself; I ended up falling asleep as I laid there. I awoke to seeing Yami flat out and Lara in the kitchen making food for us all. She was always helpful around here.

"Hey Aya you have a good sleep?"

"Yea what time is it Lara?"

"It's about 3pm don't worry me and Yami are going soon. Have to get home before his mother finds out he skipped school again." Yami's beautiful crimson eyes fluttered open as he felt Lara gently shake him. "Come on Yami time to get home before you're mother finds out you skipped school again."

"Ok, ok Lara I'm coming. Ra I need to sleep more instead of hanging out all night." Well I could agree to that but that wouldn't be any fun really. I wouldn't get to spend time with you now would I? Well if I told you about me then I might but I don't know.

"Aya are you ok?" I turned to see Lara tilting her head.

"Huh? Yea I'm fine Lara just thinking is all."

"You sure Aya-kun?"

"I'm sure honest I'm ok."

"Alright, so I will see you tomorrow for school in the morning just me. Yami I think, are you getting a lift?" Yami nodded in response to Lara's question as he headed for the door. I couldn't help but watch him.

"Ok sure Lara, see you in the morning. See you two bye, have a good night."

"See you Aya." I closed the door to my flat as they disappeared down the stairs. I loved having them round all the time it was just hard. Nearly time for me to go get ready for sunset and tonight. As I always did around sunset I changed into my evening clothes that would consist of tight black leather or baggie jeans and a normal button up shirt.

As expected the sun set and once again I was myself. The me you only see at night, I wish every one would know me by Yugi and not Aya. Making sure I had everything I headed out to the club where I would only be seen at night. I locked the door behind me and walked three blocks to the Underground Rock Club I loved to be myself in. I knew the gang would be there already. By 6pm they would be outside waiting to get in. Where as I would go down around 6:30pm, I would get in straight away and every one would already be there.

Inside Yami and Lara were hanging at our usual place. In the corner booth with the round table and a pool table three feet away. Lara, Yami and I were always playing pool depending what mood we were in. The whole group appeared to already be there having a laugh and some drinks. Only Yami seemed to be distracted by my sudden appearance that's the only reason I love the curse. I get to talk to the guys about me and they don't know it's even me.

I walked over to the guys and sat beside Lara and Yami. He seemed to cheer up now I was sitting beside him, as I always did I placed my head on Yami's shoulder. Yami's arm shifted from his side to around my neck as I cuddled into him. I just hope he didn't notice the similarity between Aya and me. I could feel him glancing down at me as I cuddled into his side. The gang seemed to be having such a good time where as Yami and I seemed happy when we were together.

"Hey guys what are ye all doing tomorrow?" Joey asked as he climbed to his feet holding his glass in his right hand. We all stayed quiet except for Lara.

"How come Joey?" A rather large smile grew on Joey's face after Lara asked why.

"Come on guys you haven't forgotten have ye?" I looked at the group then back to Joey."Yami's birthday."

"What it's you're birthday tomorrow Yami." I asked as I turned to him. He only nodded then looked back to Joey. There was only one problem with that and that was me being Aya during the day and Yugi after sunset. I could be with him but not as the one person he wants to be with. I needed to tell them as soon as I could just so I could basically be with him at all times and he would know. But how do you tell someone that you're one person by day and another by night?

I don't even know how to tell Lara, never mind the love of my life. I'd surely lose him that way. He would freak out at hearing the truth about my curse and seeing the truth within. He wouldn't want to talk to me or hang out with Aya or me again.

"Yugi are you ok?" I turned to the source of the voice to see Yami looking at me like he was worried.

"Yea sure, I'm ok Yami thinking is all."

"About?" I blushed at how close he seemed to come in such a small amount of time. I didn't even notice until now, I'd never known him to come this close to me even during the day as Aya he never comes this close.

"Stuff, random things that I think of and what I'm going to get fro you tomorrow..." I was cut off by Yami pressing his index finger against my lips.

"It's ok Yugi you don't have to get me anything." I looked to him knowing he would tell Aya tomorrow at school. Then Lara would find out the truth some time this week some how.

"But Yami I would feel awful if I didn't get you something for you're 17th birthday you deserve to have something special for it." He looked away when Lara and the guys jumping around on the open floor space some people used for dancing others to talk. Lara was waving her hand at us while she shouted us over.

It was nearing 10pm yet there was only Yami, Lara and I still hanging around. The others had left sometime ago, I wanted to try and spend some more time with Yami before I tomorrow night. I joined Lara and Yami for a short dance before I disappeared until tomorrow night.

Yami pulled me close to himself as we danced; Lara had taken a seat when her mysterious boyfriend turned up. I kelp my eyes on Yami the whole time, I wanted to be in his arms more than just standing with him. Lara shouted over to us causing Yami to stop and walk to the corner booth. I followed him to the booth; he only seemed to grab his things before he turned to me.

"Hey sorry Yugi I have to go now before my mother finds out I'm out this late." I smiled slightly; I didn't want him to go just yet but I new what his mother was like. She wasn't the nicest person to talk to, let along disobey either.

"Okay Yami I will see you tomorrow night if you're here." He gave me a quick hug before he left with Lara following him. I left not long after. It was quite late when I finally arrived at home. I changed into a baggie shirt and some shorts then climbed into my bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and thanks for reading.


	3. Discovery

Wee Cookie: Sorry for the chapter taking so long but here you are. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to my phone I used during the day. It was Lara phoning she hardly ever phoned before my alarm went off. I picked up the phone as it still sounded away.

"Hello."

"Hey Aya, I'm just phoning to tell you Joey is gonna give us a ride today. Is that ok with you?"

"Aye sure Lara, how was last night?"

"Oh, I will tell you when I see you or in class. See ya bye." I placed my phone back on the small table beside my bed and looked at the clock. Awell better get up I only had 5 minutes till the alarm would go off. It wasn't really fair I wouldn't be able to see Yami properly till after sunset, that's when I would tell him I loved him. I know it would be hard but I had to tell him then tell him who I was.

I figured it would be easier to tell Lara first which would be hard the best way to tell would be to show her. I would like to but how would she react. Before I changed into my uniform I grabbed a quick shower. Joey would be here in a few minutes so I had to hurry up.

Beep, Beep

That's Joey alright, I checked my bag to make sure I had everything which I did. Closing the door behind me I locked it then ran straight outside to see Joey, Lara and Yami sitting in the dark blue convertible. I jumped in the back next to Yami, he looked slightly happy. I was dying to say happy birthday like how I wanted to but to say it as I was Yugi would be hard. I knew I could say it but how would I explain I knew.

"Hey Aya what's up?"

"Wha- what you mean Lara? I'm fine."

"You seem to have something on your mind that's all."

"Well yea you know me, I'll tell ya later." Yami looked at me, he was concerned by the look in his eyes. I smiled at him then looked back to the road side. As we neared the school I thought about using my other phone to send Yami a message from me. It would be hard not getting caught by him or Lara. Thinking about things I reached into my bag, grabbing my mp3 player. I managed to put one ear phone in and still hear Yami and Lara talk.

Switching the music player on the song I wanted to listen started to play. One of my favourite songs by my favourite band dope. I was listening to Another Day Goes By - dope. The lyrics are kind of me or at least I think they are.

_Another day goes by  
And I don't understand or know the reasons why  
I'm looking for a change in life  
But another day goes by_

Here we go again

It's today  
I wish it was tomorrow though I think I'd say  
Ya know I think it feels just like yesterday  
So lately I've been looking for a change  
But the more things change  
The more they seem to stay the same  
Here we go again

It's a new day  
It's almost like tomorrow never came  
Same ole thing same ole game different name  
And everyday I sing the same ole song  
And today I don't feel like waking up  
But the show must go on and on and on

Another day goes by  
And I don't understand and I don't pretend to try  
I wanna change my life  
But another day goes by

Just when I get it right another day goes by

Here we go again

So many days gone by  
I still don't understand but now I realize  
I'm gonna change my life that's right  
While the days go by  
I'm gonna change my life that's right  
While the days go by  
I wanna change my life  
But another day go by

After school Lara and I headed to mine to do a small amount of school work. I guessed this would be my chance to tell Lara the truth about me if I could think of something to give it away. We had a history assignment due in two days. I had nearly finished and same with Lara and Yami. We'd worked on it for weeks. Lara was going round Yami's after mine to help him on his. I guess you could say I was already finished. At about eight tonight I was going to go down to the URC to see Yami and say happy birthday to him. I wanted to be with him so badly I couldn't wait to see him.

"Hey Aya, which Pharaoh would I be best writing for the very last page? I've already written about Ramessesthe Great (Ramesses ||), Khufu, Akhnaten and Tutankhamun who else do you think?" She asked from her current position. She was laid on the floor a few steps from me writing her assignment.

"Erm why don't you try Thutmose |||? He was pretty high up if you remember." Lara looked to me then to the large book beside her. Flipping through the pages she found the Pharaoh I suggested for her.

"Seems cool Aya thanks." I looked up to her and smiled. She was always the best when it came to Egyptology but not as good as me I guess. Twenty minutes or so passed when I realized the time. I didn't have long till sun set. I looked up to see Lara half way through writing about Thutmose ||| on her second page.

"Erm Lara it's getting close to sunset I need to get things sorted for grandpa coming home." She looked up to see the time. I knew she didn't want to go. She looked really comfortable laid there writing away. "I guess I will see you tomorrow I need to change."

I left my things on the floor as I went to change; entering my room I grabbed the clothes from the bed and started to change. I never heard Lara walk into the room behind me. As I always did I looked out of the window watching the sun set. Seeing as how the sky changes from blue to black in a manner of minutes. The change never takes long but long enough for Lara to see everything while following me.

"Aya you left… Oh my Ra Yugi is that you?" I turned at hearing both my names being spoken by Lara. The look on her face was completely different to what I expected. She didn't seem to freaked out.

"Lara I can explain."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed that and please review. Thanks for reading.


	4. The Night Out

Wee Cookie: Now Lara know's let's see how she takes the news.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew there was something different about you I just couldn't figure out what."

"You mean you're not freaked out?"

"Why would I freak Yugi or Aya which ever you want me to call you?"

"Just how you used to, Yugi at night and Aya during the day."

"Does Yami know?"

"That's the thing I don't know how to tell him that I'm Aya and Yugi. That's why I was hoping this would happen."

"Yugi how come you have never said anything earlier?" I sat down on the side of the bed looking at the floor. Lara's eyes followed me as I sat down. She came to sit beside me. "Yugi what's wrong?"

"I... I never knew how to tell you. I don't even know why I'm like this. My grandpa does. I know how to end it or at least I think I know."

"Yugi I a. I will help you with what ever you need honest you are my best pal. Your other side Aya is like a sister to me honest." I looked to her, I was so surprised that she wasn't freaking out or being weird around me.

"Thanks Lara, really you are a true friend. What you say to going over to the URC. I need to wish Yami happy birthday anyway." A smile crept up on her face as she looked up from the floor.

"Sure but I get to see what your going to wear first ok." I couldn't help but laugh; she must have somehow guessed that I wanted to talk to Yami about how I felt.

"Deal." She headed straight to the wardrobe on the left. From past times she'd remembered where I kept the other set of clothes. I sat there watching her root around in my wardrobe filled with mainly my leather outfits for nights out.

"Here" She handed me a black sleeveless shirt and my most favoured leather trousers. Climbing to my feet I headed to the bathroom to change while Lara changed into something she had brought with her. I walked back into the living room to Lara standing at the window looking out. She turned round to and smiled.

"Are we off?"

"Aye." I grabbed my jacket as Lara headed out the door. She had changed into a short shirt ending just above her knees and a normal black sleeveless top. With her usual three row studded belt hanging from her waist. As we neared the club Lara looked around just before we entered. Was Yami or someone meant to meet us outside?

"What's wrong Lara?"

"Nothing Yugi was just looking to see if I could see Light." I looked towards the booth to see Yami stuffed in the corner of the booth while Joey and Seto tried to cheer him up. Lara ran over to them leaving me to follow. I didn't want to disappoint him by not acting too surprised when I saw him. But then again he always seemed surprised to see me.

"Hey guys." Again I found my place beside Yami. "Hey Yami happy birthday."

"Thanks Yugi. How have you been?"

"Great and you?"

"Just the usual." He didn't seem too happy when he said that, I guessed he was having trouble at home again. She had a habit when they argued she'd tell him to go off and live with his father in Egypt. Away from us, more importantly me. The guys seemed to into the conversation to even notice me and Yami were talking. This was it, if I was going to make a move it was now. I had to the time was too right.

"Yami I… I." I didn't even finish my sentence when I felt mine and Yami's lips collide as we shared a short passionate kiss. I melted into the kiss as I responded back. I pulled away slowly enough to say.

"I love you." He pulled me closer to him as I shifted myself. It felt right being in that position; being in Yami's arms for the reason I wanted to be with him.

"I love you to Yugi." I felt his warm breath hit my ear as he whispered to me. I brought myself closer to him, while the moment lasted. I didn't want it to end just like how I had said as Aya. I looked to see the guys smiling at us. I felt my face start to heat up as a crimson shade of red claimed my face.

"You guys are finally together yes!" Joey held his glass up before us as he began to speak. "A toast to Yami. Best bud anyone could ever have. Happy birthday pal."

We all tapped our glasses together as we said _'to Yami'; _it didn't seem to take long for the clock to strike 10. Meaning Yami would be off to stay at Joey's for the night. I asked Lara if she wanted to stay with me and help me figure out how I was going to tell Yami who I really was. The others didn't know I'd asked her to stay.

Heading to the main door I turned as I felt someone grab my arm. I saw that it was Yami. Pulling him closer to me I placed my lips upon his once more before the night was over. He pulled away first I knew Joey had to get back, and Yami never liked leaving Joey to go home on his own especially when he stays with Joey.

Just after they left, Lara and I headed back to my flat. I was going to tell her more about me. She did say she would try to help me. When we got back, I left Lara to change into her night clothes while I just grabbed the usual pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Walking into the living room I turned to see Lara just coming out of my room. She must have put her bag in my room out of the way.

"You ok Lara?"

"Sure, still a wee bit confused about your whole situation after all this time I've known both of your sides and I never figured it out. I'm surprised Yami hasn't noticed yet to be honest."

"I am after I have slipped a couple of times during the day and even at night. I just want to tell him so I can be normal again."

"What do you mean by you can be normal again when you tell him?"

"He's the one who can basically break this curse upon me. Well my true love I should say and that has been Yami for years. I will tell you more in due time." She nodded as she laid there on the over sofa watching the tv.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you readers enjoyed the new chapter. Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. A Choice

Wee Cookie: Here is the new chapter sorry about the delay. I've been reading a little lately. And to let you know the character Murtagh isn't the same as the one in Eragon but is bassed around his character in the book.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour after we had sat down to just relax and watch tv, it was a good thing it was a Friday night. It was about 11:30 when Lara seemed to fall asleep. I knew she was tired from studying a lot lately. With course work due in next week. Plus some of her end of unit exams. The only classes we had together were History and English where as Yami had Maths, English and Art with Lara.

Climbing to my feet I walked over to Lara and pulled the brown cover from the top of the sofa. Laying it gently on her, I walked back over to my sofa. Watching the new film on the tv I slowly grew bored, how was I to sleep when I was dying to tell Yami my secret. I just didn't know how to, once I asked Lara I might have an idea about telling him. Or I could just do the same as what I did with Lara and let Yami see the truth. But, would he be freaked out or not?

I looked over to Lara when I heard her stirring in her sleep; she must have woken up when I was pondering about that one question. She seemed to have noticed I was still awake as she sat up from lying down. Looking to the floor she checked her phone, I saw a smile creep up on her face as she brought the phone closer to herself.

"What's going on Lara?" She looked to me and smiled.

"Oh nothing" She giggled to herself then looked back to her phone.

"Ah come on Lara, don't keep me in the dark."

"It's Murtagh, he's just text me asking me if I can help him with his History assignment. What should I say?"

"Lara, you know you want to and just think if you say yes maybe you two could get to know each other. If you two can become good friends maybe he will ask you out."

"Yugi do you even think Murtagh would notice me if it weren't for Yami being so popular in school?"

"Of course he would Lara come on. Besides he's not really popular, he's only known for his fighting skills. You know he's the best in gym."

"Yugi, I am too and yet the teachers still won't let me fight against him. But I'm allowed to fight Yami. How does that work?"

"Lara you know you only have to ask him for a quick practice fight he's sure to accept. You're the only girl in our whole school who can beat the martial arts teacher. Anyway what is it about Murtagh you like?"

"Everything, his personality is great, he's good looking. To be honest he's intelligent you know? Anyways shouldn't I ask you the same about Yami?" I couldn't help but blush. Lara had fallen fro Murtagh the very first day he came to Domino high. There wasn't much known on him besides his fighting. No one knew where he was from or anything about his parents.

He had short straight black hair, most of the times his hair hung forward covering his dark brown eyes. His hair was only long enough to hide his face with. That he did quite a lot. His hair angled his face when it just hung down as he was looking up. I could understand why Lara would like him, he seemed too be alright. I'd never really spoken to him it was always Yami or Joey who did.

"Well what have you sent him?" I couldn't help it, she'd been after him since the start and now he wanted to hang out with her. She might as well take up his offer. Smiling to herself Lara turned to me.

"I told him I would help and just to name time and place."

"He not text back yet?"

"Not just yet. But Yugi, what am I meant to do it's like you and Yami but with me and Murtagh. How did you confess to Yami?"

"Lara I didn't I was just about to tell him how I felt when he kissed me." I knew she was shy with guys who she liked but usually she wasn't this bad. "When you two are together you will know when to tell him, failing that you never know if he feels the same and tells you first."

"I don't know Yugi at least you could find out if Yami liked you or not without him knowing it was you. I can't."

"Lara trust me, you will know when the time is right so your going to help him whether you like it or not." She laughed as I tried my best to sound serious, even though it didn't work.

"Alright Yugi I will. You know me. I'm not one to say no." I changed the channel on the tv to see what was on the other channels. I wanted to watch something but I wasn't so sure. Flicking through the last of the channels I had on cable tv I found a film that both Lara and I liked but would she pay attention to it. Maybe the people in the film were in different situations to Lara and Murtagh.

I awoke to Lara making us some breakfast at about 10am; I guess I fell asleep during the film. Lara could have too. Looking around she seemed happier than last night.

"What's got you all happy Lara?" She jumped at hearing me ask her something when she still thought I was asleep. Laughing slightly, I waited for her reply.

"I'm going round to Murtagh's about 1pm to help him with the assignment. Don't worry he's going to meet me so I don't get lost looking for his place."

"Ah so your going to talk? Hmm" She turned round hardly breathing from laughter. I joined her until my stomach hurt from laughing too much. She really did seem to be happy for once. I can't remember the last time I saw her like this. I know it was before her father passed about three month after her saved her from her mother and her step father. She was so happy when she lived with her father. As 1pm neared Lara grabbed her assignment and placed it in her bag ready to go. Looking around for anything else she might have left. Smiling to herself she said bye and gave me a hug before going. Just before she left she told me she would be at the URC tonight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Sorry if I swayed off my story line. I wanted to introduce a new character and some of Lara's history. Please review and hoped you enjoyed it.


	6. Surprise

Wee Cookie: Hey sorry I haven't written in a wee while coming up with ideas these days ain't all that easy. Should be updating Can One Love Another sometime soon. I have some ideas for it. Well here it is another chapter hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Hollywood Undead - Young

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking around my empty apartment, I sat down on the sofa thinking what I could do for the rest of the day. There was Yami and Joey but what would I say about being in around sunset. I wondered how Lara and Murtagh were getting on. Guess I could ask her later at the URC. Turning to the door leading to my room I walked through the door so I could change. I was still dressed in my night clothes.

Hearing a faint sound come from the living room, I walked into the room in time for the first verse of Hollywood Undead Young. Seeing the new video on tv I sat myself down and continued to watch and listen to the record.

_We are young  
we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
But we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart_

I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain  
I see the love, I see the hate, I see this world that we can make  
I see the life, I see the sky, Give it all to see you fly  
Yes, we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it  
Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes  
I hear the hate in all your words. all the wars to make us hurt  
We get so sick oh so sick, we never wanted all this  
Medication for the kids with no reason to live

So we  
March to the drums of the dammed as we come  
Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb

We are young  
we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
But we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart

As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle  
Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles  
Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark  
Feel the beating of our hearts, fleeting hope as we depart  
All together, walk alone against all we've ever known  
All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home  
But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts  
Made to kneel before the alter as you tear us apart

So we  
March to the drums of the dammed as we come  
Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb

We are young  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
But we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart

We will fight or we will fall  
Till the angels save us all

We will fight or we will fall  
Till the angels save us all

We will fight or we will fall  
Till the angels save us all

We will fight or we will fall  
Till the angels save us all

We are young  
But we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
But we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are young  
we have heart  
Born in this world as it all falls apart  
We are strong  
But we don't belong  
Born in this world as it all falls apart

The song stood out to everyone around our age, it was a strong record. It would be a good record to play at the URC. Even if it was just 'Undead' by Hollywood Undead it would still be great. I hadn't heard anything else of theirs. Running into my room I changed into some going out clothes. Grabbing my wallet I ran out the door. Heading to the nearest music shop I could get to without being stopped by anyone I knew.

Reaching the shop I wanted to, looking around for the CD's I wanted to buy. Looking through the rock to metal section I found the two artists I was looking for. Both dope's and Hollywood Undead's new albums that had just been released. Heading home I noticed the time, it was 30 minutes till sunset I really needed to get home. Reaching home I saw Lara sitting on the sofa watching tv, she seemed rather happy from the smile on her face.

"Well how did it go?" Her smile grew as she started to laugh.

"Oh come on Yugi, how do you think?" I looked to her; she laughed once again and spoke. "We're just friends Yugi, I can't see there being anything between us. I did ask him if here wanted to come to the URC tonight but I don't think he will. He said he had something's to do."

"Awe Lara I'm sorry. Come on lets get changed and we will head down to the URC and have a good night. Joey and Yami will be there you know they will." Lara was the first one changed and wearing amazing clothes. Whereas I just wore my usual black baggy jeans and a black sleeveless shirt.

At the URC we all sat down in our usual booth, Yami and Joey were still to show. They soon showed up around 7pm. Kind of late for them, guess Yami had to sort things out with his mother at home. It seemed slower tonight compared to normal usually there would be a few people already up and dancing or even more people. Around 7:30pm there was more people and very few on the floor. Hearing the faint beginning of Hollywood Undead This Love I grabbed Yami arm and dragged him to the floor. Joey had already left the booth with Seto just after they walked in.

Watching Lara from afar I saw a guy dressed in black leather trousers, black boots and a black long sleeve shirt with a leather waist coat walk up to her. He looked round and pointed towards the floor. Doing so I realized who he was, it was Murtagh he must have told Lara he had something on so he could surprise her or even noticed how much he really wanted to spend time with her. Watching them carefully they made their way to the floor beside me and Yami. All seemed at its best nothing could go wrong except Yami freaking out when I confess my secret to him tomorrow. Yep I decided it was going to be tomorrow when I tell him who I really am.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed it and hope the song was ok for you readers out there.

Yugi: The songs great, cool video too.

Wee Cookie: The main thing I like about the video is seeing the drummer Da Kurlzz he's my favourite.

Yugi: Ok back to relaity please.

Wee Cookie: Ok, ok I can dream. Well thanks for reading and please review.


	7. No Long

Wee Cookie: Here you are the new chapter, a little longer than what I thought. Sorry about this chapter not being what I promised, about Yugi telling Yami who he is.

Yugi: When do I tell him?

Wee Cookie: Next chapter Yugi, sorry but I got carried away with the chapter.

Yugi: As long as I tell him in the next chapter I'm fine.

* * *

Keeping my eyes upon Yami as the song began to end, I looked back to Lara and Murtagh to see how happy she was and how Murtagh's usual expression had changed since he started to dance around four minutes ago. After the song finished and _'dope's - Rebel Yell' _started I found myself a space in our corner booth, returning from the bar with a can of coke and a glass with some ice inside, Yami sat beside me.

I looked to him as he opened the can and poured its contains into the glass beside him, looking at my watch I noticed it wouldn't be long before Yami would have to go meaning I wouldn't get much more time with him until tomorrow when I tell him who I really am. I just hope he doesn't over-react or freaks out like I expected Lara to do.

"We're off you two; see you tomorrow night Yugi and sometime tomorrow Yami, bye." Lara said as she turned to head out, Murtagh standing beside her as she walked out the club. Joey and Seto had disappeared into the crowd sometime ago when they arrived. I looked back at my watch then to Yami as he turned in his seat to face me.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I smiled; thinking of something to say was hard.

"Sure I will see you sometime tomorrow." He smiled, seeming happy, he leaned closer to take my lips into a short but sweet kiss as his arms snaked their way around my waist. I didn't fight the urge to carry on knowing he had to go soon. Pulling away he smiled again then looked towards the dance floor where Joey stood pointing to his wrist. Yami looked at the timer on his phone, realising the time he gave me another kiss as he climbed to his feet.

"Sorry aibou I have to go, I will be here tomorrow. See you then." He walked at a quicker pace to Joey as they headed out of the club. Seto must have followed them; I seemed to be the only one in the group that sat at this booth left within the club. Climbing to my feet I decided I would head home and get some sleep for the morning and plan how I was going to tell Yami everything.

Leaving the club it only took me around 20 minutes to reach my apartment, closing the door behind me I clicked the play button on the hi-fi. Magnum - Start Talking Love started to play, it was a nice song and great to listen too. Sorting through a few things I grabbed my night clothes and headed to the bathroom. After changing I turned the hi-fi off and climbed into my bed. Cuddling up to the sheets I managed to fall asleep within a few minutes.

------------------

I awoke the next moment to the sound of my alarm around 9am, gently pressing the button on the clock I rolled over as the sound of silence came to my ears. We didn't have school today, which was good for the simple reason I could stay in bed for a little longer. _'I could phone Yami up and see if he fancies hanging around for the day.'_ I thought to myself as I rolled over for a clear view of the clock.

_Walking around the very edge of a glistening lake I looked at my reflection to see that I was in the form of Aya and not my true self. Dressed in the usual black skinny jeans and a black shirt I looked around when I heard foot steps. Walking up to me was Yami dressed as always black leather with the assorted accessories. _

_"What was it you wanted to see me for Aya?" I smiled at him as he stopped in his tracks, looking around as I thought of the words to us in the sentence I was trying to construct. _

_"Yami there is something I have to tell you before its too late. You need to know or you will never find out." I looked at my watch to see how long I had left. Seeing it wasn't long I looked back to Yami._

_"Aya what are you talking about?" I looked towards the sun seeing it was just starting to set. It was now or never._

_"Just watch." He looked at me with a confused expression drawn upon his face._

_"Aya what ..." He stopped as he saw the changes occur on me, my hair changing back to its normal gravity defying main and my body changing to that which I live with at night. His eyes widened at the mere sight of the one he loves appear from a girl that he is good friends with. "Yugi"_

_I nodded as he stood there staring at me, still looking confused, I stepped closer to him. He shook his head and stepped back._

_"I'm sorry Yugi, I can't... I can't." He turned away from me and started to run away leaving me behind as he disappeared into the horizon. I dropped to my knees in hopes that this wasn't happening. Tears slowly fell down my cheeks as he was no longer in sight._

------------------

I awoke in fright, thankful it was only a dream and not reality. _'I don't know what I would have done if it was real.' _Climbing out of my bed I headed to the bathroom so I could grab a quick shower then change into some clothes. _'I wonder if Lara is doing anything.' _After changing I turned the hi-fi on again and turned it down to a more descent volume, good enough to talk to Lara over the phone if she answers.

Picking up the phone I dialed Lara's number and put the phone on loud speaker as we usually did when we had nothing better to do. The dial tone sounded three times when Lara answered.

"Hello?" She whispered down the ear piece.

"Hey Lara are you doing anything today?"

"Erm I'm not to sure Aya, why what's up?"

"Nothing but why are you whispering Lara? Are you with someone?"

"Well you see Aya numerous things happened last night when Murtagh and I left the club." I laughed quietly to myself as I heard her creep along the room where she was as she muttered words under her breath.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"Looking for my clothes, I can't remember where about I placed them or if I did."

"Ok Lara I will let you get back to finding your clothes and I will see you sometime later."

"Are you sure Aya, I don't mind I can talk now. I'm in the main room now."

"It's ok Lara I might try Yami and see if he's busy today."

"Ok Aya talk to you later, bye. Oh and good luck Aya." The phone went dead on her end, I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Lara being all shy then changing her whole attitude like that. Luck, exactly what I need now. Dialing the number I knew to be Yami's I only had to wait till the first dial tone when he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yami it's me Aya."

"Oh hey Aya, what's up?"

"Nothing was just wondering if you are busy today?"

"To be honest I have nothing planned what about yourself?"

"Nope nothing planned."

"Well you fancy meeting me at mall around noon?"

"Erm sure I will be there."

"See you there then bye." This time I put the phone down first, hearing each song play as I attempted to waste time. It was only 10am now; I still had plenty of time left to waste. Climbing to my feet I walked over to the hi-fi I skipped a few records to the song I wanted to hear, dope - Rebel Yell.

_Last night a little dancer, came dancing to my door  
Last night my little angel, came pumping on the floor  
She said 'Come on baby, I've got a license for love  
and if it expires, pray help from above, because_

_In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more  
In the midnight hour babe more, more, more  
With a rebel yell more, more, more, more, more, more, more_

_She don't like slavery, she won't sit and beg  
but when I'm tired and lonely she sees me to bed  
What set you free and brought you to me, babe  
What set you free, I need you here by me, because_

_In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more  
In the midnight hour babe more, more, more  
With a rebel yell more, more, more_

_He lives in his own heaven  
Collects it to go from the seven eleven  
Well, he's out all night to collect a fare  
Just as long, just as long it don't mess up his hair_

_I walked the ward, for you, babe  
A thousand miles , for you  
I dried your tears, of pain, babe  
A million times, for you_

_I'd sell my soul, for you, babe  
For money to burn, for you  
I'd give you all, and have none, babe  
Just to, just to, just to, to have you here by me, because_

_In the midnight hour, she cried more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more  
In the midnight hour babe more, more, more  
With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more, more, more, more_

_Oh yeah, my little baby  
She want more, more, more, more, more, more  
Oh yeah, my little angel  
She want more, more, more, more, more, more_

Memorized by the lyrics, I sat there just staring into space, imaging if tonight when I show Yami rather than tell him would he react like he did in my dream or would he react like Lara? So many questions yet, so little time to figure them out. Relaxing I pushed away the thought of Yami over-reacting and moved on to other subjects like what me and Yami would do today and tonight after he finds out. Lying flat out on the sofa, I continued to star into space as I pondered through my thoughts. _'What was I to do? Should I tell Yami? Or leave it to him to find out?' _

"The best idea would be to do what I did in my dream just hope he doesn't over-react." I said to myself as I laid there. Thinking to myself as song by song played away. There was countless songs I had playing yet I could only a handful or records like dope - Best For Me, Makeshift Romeo - The Way I Was, 30 Seconds To Mars - Was It A Dream and Murderdolls - Love At First Fright. Each song I knew all the lyrics to and every guitar solo and drum solo.

* * *

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and thanks for reading. Again sorry for this chapter taking so long.


	8. Listen

Wee Cookie: Here's the next chapter for you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Papa Roach - Scars (1st lyric), Staind - Believe (2nd lyric, 4th lyric), Papa Roach - Forever (3rd lyric)

* * *

Spending my time listening to music as I searched through my CD collection I was surprised at the five albums I found by one band I hadn't listened to in a long time. Looking through the track listing on them I decided I would play two of them, both with certain songs I fancied listening too.

Placing both CD's inside the hi-fi I set it to play just the two songs I wanted. Just sit there and think about the lyrics cause some of them fit with my screwed up life. Just hearing the lyrics sound to my ear as I sat there with my eyes closed, feeling the music. I didn't really fit into this song as much as I did with some of there other stuff.

_'I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel'_

"Would I feel like that when I tell Yami and he over-reacts?" I asked myself as I continued to listen to the rest of the song. Just hoping that Yami will take the truth to heart and not as a fright. Just thinking back tot he dream I pictured the whole scene along with the music with the background. Using three songs to describe my feelings during those few moments.

Flashback:

_"Yami there is something I have to tell you before its too late. You need to know or you will never find out." I looked at my watch to see how long I had left. Seeing it wasn't long I looked back to Yami._

_"Aya what are you talking about?" I looked towards the sun seeing it was just starting to set. It was now or never._

_"Just watch." He looked at me with a confused expression drawn upon his face._

'It's my life, it's my choice

Hear my words, hear my voice

And just believe'

_"Aya what ..." He stopped as he saw the changes occur on me, my hair changing back to its normal gravity defying main and my body changing to that which I live with at night. His eyes widened at the mere sight of the one he loves appear from a girl that he is good friends with. "Yugi"_

_I nodded as he stood there staring at me, still looking confused, I stepped closer to him. He shook his head and stepped back._

'I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel'

_"I'm sorry Yugi, I can't... I can't." He turned away from me and started to run away leaving me behind as he disappeared into the horizon. I dropped to my knees in hopes that this wasn't happening. Tears slowly fell down my cheeks as he was no longer in sight._

'One last kiss,  
Before I go,  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go,  
One last kiss'

"Would Yami really do that? Would he really react like he did in my dream?" I asked myself again and again. Shaking myself out of the dream, glancing at my watch I realised the time. If I didn't hurry up I was going to be late, I had to meet Yami at he mall. I knew how much he hated it when people were late, not that I blamed him it was annoying at times.

Grabbing my things I headed out hoping to get to the mall just in time to meet Yami. Around a 10 minute walk down the road from my apartment I arrived at the mall. It seen empty for now but it would soon fill up around 1pm.

Reaching the fountain in the mall where we would usually meet, I saw Yami standing there looking slightly tired. I smiled as he looked to where I was, a smile grew on his face as I walked over to where he was.

"You came alone how come?"

"Just felt like I should just hang out with one person for now, and Lara's busy with Murtagh I think or at least that's what she said. I don't know plus I figured I could talk to you about things if you don't mind."

"Aye sure what do you want to talk about?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you about Yugi, well later I guess. But for now what you want to do?"

"I guess we could go to the arcade and maybe check out some of the music shops that is if you like? I don't mind." He smiled and shook his head.

"Sure sounds fun." I let him lead the way to the arcade, I wasn't in any rush and I didn't think he was either. I think it only took us around 20 minutes to reach the arcade after we stopped at the local fast food take away. I only got the usual same as Yami, a portion of chips that was all that seemed appealing to me.

Having Ra knows how many games during the whole course of the day time seemed to pass by like it was a minute to every hour. When I looked at the time on my phone I was shocked to see I only had 1 hour till sunset and I was planning on telling Yami along with showing him the truth, I just hope my dream doesn't come true.

"Yami, do you fancy heading now? Maybe drop by the shops as long as I'm home before 7 I'm ok." He paused for a moment as he thought to himself.

"Umm sure, do you want me to walk you back home?"

"Sure please if you wouldn't mind."

"It's ok Aya you know I don't mind."

"Thanks we've still got time to pop into the shops to see if they have any of the latest albums I want to buy."

"Ok Aya you lead the way." I nodded my head as I tookt he lead towards the row of shops that I knew my favourite music shop was located.

Indiestore a amazing shop that has a range of music items from merchendize to the CD's and DVD's. Entering the shop with Yami following me I walked over to the last two ials of CD's just to simply check out the newly updated section.

Yami didn't seem to hover over me when he noticed the amount of stuff they had on 'dope' and 'Wednesday 13'. I only wanted the new Papa Roach album and the new Hollywood Undead album. Finding the two albums I wanted I picked them up and as I was about to head tot he till I noticed Yami talking to a Edsel Dope look a-like or someone who had similar hair to him.

Turning back to the till clerk I handed him the CD's and dug in my pockets for my wallet. It was so much easier to carry money and cards in. I glanced back round to see Yami still talking away to the person he was stood beside, I turned my attention back to the till cleck when he spoke.

"3,120 yen please." Rooting through my pockets again I pulled out my wallet and handed him the money. Grabbing the bag he handed to my I recived my change and headed over to Yami.

"Hey Yami what's up?"

"Hey Aya, you will never believe but this here is Edsel." My eyes widened as I realised that it was acturlly Edsel standing there talking to him.

"Woo your not joking either, wow it's nice to finally meet you Edsel. What are you doing in Domino if you don't mind me asking?"

"Got a few shows coming up, are any of you two coming?"

"I was thinking about it but I need to find out about my friend first, Aya would you know if Yugo would want to go?"

"Yea Lara spoke to me once while he was with her I can't remember when but they said yes."

"That's great I look forward to see you adnd your friends there Yami, have a good day, I have to go bye. You know band members and I need to work on a few things." He said as he left the shop I couldn't help but smile knowing that both Yami and I had just met our idol in our favourite shop.

"Shit Yami I need to get back." He turned to at the clock on the wall above the counter, his eyes going wide as he noticed I only had half an hour to get back.

"Come on Aya lets get you back." He walked out of the shop in a slight hurry as I followed him, it was only a 20 minute walk down the street to my apartment. As we walked I looked around hoping to see how close the sun was to setting.

Thankfully it was still quite high in the crimson sky. Very soon the windows of my apartment appeared in my view as we neared. I felt nervous about the plan of telling Yami who I really was. I sped up my pace as we neared my apartment hoping to get inside at least 20 minutes before the sun was due to set. As we reached the door I turned to Yami and smiled before I spoke.

"You fancy coming in for a few minutes just to talk is all."

"Sure why not I'm kind of thirsty anyhow." I unlocked the door to let us in, closing the door after Yami I walked into the kitchien to grab a drink for him. Taking of pop juice from the fridge I left it on the counter beside a glass for him as I headed for the bedroom to clear it up a little.

As I walked back into the main room I checked the time on my phone and looked out of the window. The sun was slowly descending to the horizon I had only but minutes left before the change. Yami walked back into the main room holding the glass of juice sitting down beside me.

Switching the tv on for the moment I was hoping the news in the music industry the news hadn't already ended. Asual I had really bad timing because there only seemed to be music on for the 3 maybe 4 hours but still it was good to listen to.

As the previous song ended Staind - Believe started to play. Just hearing the lyrics made me think about the dream again, no matter what I did I couldn't help but think about it over and over.

_'Believe in me  
I know you've waited for so long  
Believe in me  
Sometimes the weak become the strong  
Believe in me  
This life's not always what it seems  
Believe in me  
cause I was made for chasing dreams'_

Just as the song was finishing I noticed it was nearly time for the change. Climbing to my feet I headed for my room hoping to waste a little more time before I called Yami. Closing the curtains in my room I looked at the time once more as I timed the plane, it seemed time was something I didn't seem to have right now. Around 2 minutes till sunset meaning I would have to work fast if I wanted to show Yami.

Plucking up the courage to continue I called for Yami. "Yami can you come here please I have to tell you something."

"Sure Aya just hold on a sec while I put my drink in the kitchien."

"Can it wait I'm sort of running out of time."

"What do you mean by running out of time?"

"Please just come in here."

"Alright." I heard him get off of the sofa and walk through, he stopped a few steps into my room. He propped himself against the wall and crossed his arms as he spoke again. "What's with the running out of time thing Aya?"

"Yami this is what I mean, I've wanted to tell you this for years but I didn't know how and now I think the best way is for me to show you."

"Show me what... Aya?" I looked at the clock, there wasn't even a minute left before the change. Just standing there I looked to Yami, hoping he would understand.

"Just watch Yami." He stood up straight ready to leave the room when my alarm went off signaling it was time. "Wait..." I said as Yami was about to turn round and walk out. He turned back to look at me, as he was about to say something when a bright white light encircled me as I stood there looking to him.

When the light left my body and revealed my true self. Yami's eyes widened as he realised just who I was, I smiled as I stayed still hoping he'd understand everything.

"Yugi?.."

* * *

Wee Cookie: Hope you enjoyed that and please review


	9. A Happy Ending

Wee Cookie: Excuse my absence I've been busy and also not been able to find the inspiration to write like how I used too, and when I managed to get the inspiration to write I just couldn't write when I'd miss placed all my ideas which I managed to find. Hopefully I can start writing again and finish these stories of mine.

* * *

I know its about time I hurry up and update all these stories of mine and I apologize that I haven't done that in ages I just lost my muse and haven't been able to even think of ideas let alone post them and I hope you guys like this.

Yami stood there his eyes wide as he looked at me as he replayed the past moments in his mind. I stayed still for the moment before I stepped closer to him, he didn't step back or flinch. He stepped closer to me seeming amazed or extremely surprised.

"Yugi?" I nodded as I stepped closer to him.

"Yami it's me honestly it's me." He came closer now in reaching distance, he held out his hand to my face. Touching my pale skin he came closer so he could hold me in his arms and kiss me which I responded to right away. He pulled away looking content but still surprised, he was still holding my hands as he spoke.

"But how?" I shrugged I didn't know either.

"That's something I'm not really sure of Yami. I was scared to tell you, I don't even know how it happened but I've been like this for a while now." He continued to stare into my amethyst eyes a soft smile on his lips.

"Why, you know me, you should have known I wouldn't freak or anything." I looked away from him almost embarrassed that I thought he was going to freak at this when it was me that was freaking out.

"I guess I just thought..." I was cut off when Yami turned my face to face him as he spoke leaning closer so our lips were mere inches apart.

"There's no guessing little one. Yugi you know I love you, it would kill me to leave you even leaving Aya your other self I couldn't cope with it. I guess you can say I kind of knew there was something going on but what I didn't know." I smiled softly feeling the red blush rise on my cheeks. I leaned closer to claim his lips before pulling away for air.

"I love you too Yami." He held me close for a moment, he pulled away and looked over me.

"Yugi how do you errr..."

"Stop this?" I asked gaining a smile from Yami as he nodded.

"Yea stop this cause you'll change back right?" I nodded that I knew depending on what time of day I would stay like that and the only way to stop this was a moment of true passion.

"Yea that's how it works." I sighed and Yami just looked at me as if to say _'well how?' _"True happiness, basically having sex with the one I love which is you."

Yami just smiled as he held me close again and kissed my forehead. "Anything for you aibou. Do you fancy a drink right now then we shall take care of matters later?"

I smiled to be honest I didn't mind a drink it sounded like a good idea, it couldn't do any harm just having a drink or two I smiled to myself. I changed my clothes again so now I was wearing my usual dark grey baggy jeans with a black tank along with a hoodie incase I got cold. I also wore a studied belt around my waist, a black leather bracelet which also had studs on it, a matching choker and a little eye liner.

I smiled at Yami as I walked back into the living-room seeing him sitting there flicking through tv channels like I would whenever I was bored or looking for something descent to watch. "Well, are we ready?" I asked seeing Yami jump slightly, I guess he wasn't used to people sneaking up on him for a change.

"Sure I was just you know waiting for you and seeing if there was anything good on but as always there's nothing." I nodded with a smirk as he turned the tv off and climbed to his feet. It was his turn to smile as he took my hand in his and kissed my forehead before leading me out of my apartment.

It didn't take us long to get to the club and by the time we did get there Joey and the others were already there. I smiled as I walked over to the booth and sat down while Yami went to get both of us a drink.

"Heya Yugi, how ya been?" I smiled when Joey completely ignored the conversation or should I say argument him and Seto were having before directing his attention to me.

"Hey mutt I was talking to you. Hello Yugi." Seto said as he turned Joey to face him before looking to me to say hello.

"Well I was talking to Yugi we'll settle this later." Joey said as he attempted to rip himself from Seto's grip which I couldn't help but chuckle at as Seto pretended to be clingy by trying to kiss him.

"Guys come on be nice to one another. I don't think I've actually seen you two when ya not arguing." Seto stopped and looked to me along with Joey who shook his head.

"Na-a no way, Seto let me go." Seto smirked as he tightened his grip on Joey. I glance over to Yami who was now getting served and also standing with Lara.

"Answering your question from before Joey, I've been good just you know busy and all. How about yourself? Driving Seto up the wall?" Joey nodded as he felt Seto loosen his grip on him as he glanced to Yami as he and Lara made their way over to us.

"Hey I'll have you know he's the one what drives me mad." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I've been great you know school and hanging out with Seto mostly, I need to get you and Yami out more I miss just hanging out."

"Thanks Yami. Well see about that Joey, I might take you up on your offer." I said to Yami as he handed me my drink as I shifted to make room for both Yami and Lara. Joey seemed to smile when I said I'd think about it.

I relaxed more when Yami slipped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I smiled as I sat there with him listening to them all talk while we waited for the others. "Hey where's Murtagh, Lara?" I asked and she looked to me a soft smile on her face as she pointed to the DJ booth in the corner.

"He's asking the guy to put some 'Breathe Carolina' on for me." I nodded now dropping the idea that they had fallen out. Lara smiled as Murtagh walked over to her and took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Hearing the song start playing I smiled before climbing to my feet and shuffling past Yami, I turned to him my smile growing bigger as I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the dance floor feeling the sudden sugar rush.

The next few hours seemed to pass in the matter of minutes, now I understand where the saying _'time flies'_ comes from. I took a look at the clock on my phone realising it was almost 1, I couldn't believe that much time had passed it was what 7 maybe 8 when we got here and now it was nearly 1 in the morning.

I walked back over to the booth so I could get a drink, I smiled when I felt a pair of arms around my waist and Yami burying his face in the side of my neck. "I love you." I heard him whisper. I pulled away as I turned to face him and leaned closer as I kissed him passionately.

I pulled away first but only for one reason, this. "I love you too Yami." He smiled as he kissed my forehead before placing his forehead against mines as he stared into my eyes and I his.

"Do yo want to get out of here Yugi?" He asked in that voice of his that just makes your heart skip a beat and a warm fuzzy feeling surge through my body making my knees feel weak. This really was love.

"My place?" I asked seeing the smile form on his face. He nodded and took his hand in mine before leading me away from the booth. I waved goodbye to the others as we left to go back to mine.

Back at mine Yami found it funny to pin me to my bedroom door just to hear me moan as he kissed up and down my neck sometimes biting the side of my neck loving it whenever I moaned. I guess it was more of less my fault I hand my right hand in his hair stopping him from pulling away while my left hand was on his back holding him as close to myself as possible.

He pulled away and kissed my slowly pulling me away from the door before pulling me over to the bed. I tripped up over the discarded hoodies and t-shirts and also my own feet bringing Yami down on top of me, at least we had a soft landing on my bed.

Yami pulled away and took a look over me as I laid there beneath him. "Are you sure you want to do this Yugi?" I nodded as I pulled him closer to me so I could continue what he started only moments ago. I moved my hands from his back as I attempted to undo his belt knowing if this was to happen his leather trousers would need to come off.

I sighed in frustration as I gave up on his belt seeing the smirk on Yami's face as he undid his belt and threw it on the floor as he leaned closer to me taking my lips in another kiss. I reached for his trousers and quickly undid the button feeling Yami take my wrists and pin me to the bed my hands now above my head as he took his attention off my while he stripped me of my belt and started to remove my jeans.

Once he was done he removed his own trousers leaving us both in our boxers, two pieces of clothing standing between us and perfect happiness. Yami's scent was all around me drugging me, drowning me along with everything else and soon every touch, every movement was so much greater both of us close to much more than just our loss of breath before every part of us screamed for release as it came moments later.

I cuddled into Yami's chest as we laid there, both of us fighting to catch our breath. I smiled softly as Yami kissed my forehead again before pulling me a little closer. "I love you Yami." I said between breaths as I shifted a little before closing my eyes ready for sleep.

"I love you too aibou." My smile grew even bigger as I slowly felt sleep claim me.

..:: The next morning ::..

I rolled over feeling the heat move from my side, opening my eyes I smiled to see Yami was still laid there, still asleep too. I looked down to notice I was still me, me as in Yugi. It worked the whole true moment of happiness to end the curse, I couldn't help but be happy that it worked. I jumped to my feet as I yelled. "It worked!"

After I'd yelled I heard a loud thud, I looked down to see Yami on the floor rubbing his head and looking up to me with wide eyes. I chuckled as I knelt down and kissed his head where he'd hit it. I wasn't too keen on the smirk that had formed on his face as he dived on top of me.

"I'm glad it work but that frightened the life out of me little one." I couldn't help it I burst out laughing seeing the smirk turn to a playful pout.

"But it worked." His smirk returned as he kissed me and held me close. "I love you Yami."

"I love you too Yugi." Yami said as he kissed me again.

* * *

Wee Cookie: I hope you guys liked this and I'm sorry if it's not exactly what you expected but as I said I lost my muse and this was what came to my mind when I decided I wanted to finish this. Please review and I'll try my best to finish the others.


End file.
